Kevin had to read pages 31 through 58 for homework tonight. If Kevin read all of the pages he was assigned, how many pages did he read?
Answer: Instead of counting pages 31 through 58, we can subtract 30 from each number so we instead consider pages 1 through 28. We see that Kevin read 28 pages. Notice that he read 28 and not 27 pages.